


Cold Comfort

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Womenverse Round 9 20in20 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kali takes care of a sick Julia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the flashback events of the "Overlooked." No spoilers. Written for prompt 14 'LJ Mood' (I chose the mood sick) for the round 9 20in20 challenge at Womenverse on LJ.

Julia loudly blew her nose, then moaned. She had a terrible cold that was giving her a massive headache.

Just as Julia was getting out of bed and shuffling to the kitchen to get some juice, there was a knock on her door. She opened it to find Kali standing in the hallway to the apartment.

“Kali, what are you doing here?” Julia asked. The two women originally had plans that evening, but Julia had canceled when she became sick.

“I’m here to help you feel better, of course” said the Alpha. “Now get back in bed.” Julia complied with Kali’s orders, surprised when her girlfriend tucked her in under the blankets.

Kali sat down on top of the covers and took one of Julia’s hands into both of her. Slowly, Julia felt the pain in her head fade away.

Having a girlfriend with werewolf superpowers definitely had its perks.


End file.
